


Grow On You

by Pyrasaur



Category: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Platonic Romance, stepladder is definitely a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a kinkmeme prompt: <i>I would like some sexytiems. Any pairing, any situation, any sort of relation, fluffy, rough, loving, hatesex, battle for dominance, bondage, anything. And with anything I really mean anything. It's all up to Anon.</i> I ... somehow interpreted that as a plant and an inanimate object being cute together.</p></blockquote>





	Grow On You

     He was a happy plant, as much as such a word could apply. Plentiful light, regular watering, friendly auras. A little fertilizer would be nice but so would many other things. He was happy, in the office filled with love even after _she_ was gone.

     Then there was metal, cold and unyielding against his leaves.

     He didn't wonder why they stored a stepping-thing here beside him. He didn't mind; he was a happy plant, a friendly one. The metal grew familiar, like a stake to grow on, and it never seemed to mind. Days and nights passed. He budded a new branch, and grew, and stretched to touch the stepladder.

     It happened so slowly, their caress. Each day's iota of growth helped, twining them a little tighter together, spreading green leaf farther down those neverending legs. This was security -- sure-footed bliss, always more of it -- and there was some pinnacle he'd reach if he only kept drinking in sun, basking in water, and _reaching_.

     His leaves touched one day, encircling the stepladder, and this was what he'd always needed. The stepladder stood faithful. They were practically one, there in the dusk shadows, wrapped together.

     They moved him soon afterward. He didn't mind; he was a happy plant. He faced the morning, and gathered his sap-strength. Across the room was an awfully long way to go, but he'd make it, he had to, always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a kinkmeme prompt: _I would like some sexytiems. Any pairing, any situation, any sort of relation, fluffy, rough, loving, hatesex, battle for dominance, bondage, anything. And with anything I really mean anything. It's all up to Anon._ I ... somehow interpreted that as a plant and an inanimate object being cute together.


End file.
